warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstar's Journey
A small black figure raced toward the nursery exit. "Barkleaf! Can we leave the nursery now?" Barkleaf looked toward Dustflower. Dustflower gave an approving nod and laughed. "It's about time." Nightkit and the others sprinted out of the nursery, letting out excited mewls. "Finally!" One of them shouted. Nightkit slowly padded out, examining the leafy trees. She then fastened her pace and raced ahead of the other kits. "Come on, Featherkit and Rushkit! Let's play!" She called. Her two siblings padded up to her side. "I wonder what it's like out here." Wondered Rushkit, aloud. Little did the kits know, Barkleaf was following them from behind to make sure they didn't get in too much trouble. After awhile, the queen got dizzy and tired, and paced back to the nursery. Barkleaf curled up with Darkscar as the two fell asleep. "Come on! Where do you want to go play?" Asked Rushkit. Nightkit tipped her head. "We can stay in the clearing. It can't get us into much trouble." She replied. "Hey! None of you are listening to me." Said Featherkit. "You're being as sensitive as a feather, Featherkit." Replied Rushkit. "Come on, Rushkit! What's your idea, Featherkit?" She asked. "Let's go hunt and play in the warriors den! Maybe they'll believe we're real warriors." Said Featherkit. "Featherkit, even a blind cat knows that we aren't warriors. You can just tell. We even have "kit" at the end of our names." Nightkit retorted. A small amber kit raced over to the three kits. "Featherkit! I think that's a great plan." Purred the small kit. Nightkit and Rushkit exchanged glances. "C'mon, i'll go with you." Featherkit purred and nuzzled the amber kit. "Do you think Acornkit is in love with Featherkit?" Whispered Nightkit. "Nonsense! They're just kits." Replied Rushkit. "So are we, y'know." After many "adventures" It was time for the three kits to be apprenticed. They all squealed with joy as they gathered around Rockstar. Their ears perked as Rockstar began the speech. "Nightkit, Rushkit, and Featherkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw, Rushpaw, and Featherpaw. Your mentors will be Ashtail for Nightpaw, Snowstorm for Featherpaw, and Flowheart for Rushpaw. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." The three new apprentices gave each other excited looks. Acornpaw lurked behind them. "Finally, Featherpaw. Speak to me later." She nodded. Nightpaw turned to her brother and glanced at him. He was practically fuming. "Woah, woah, Rushpaw. What's the deal?" Rushpaw turned and ran back to her. "You know why!" He shouted. "Actually, I don't. Bother explaining?" She retorted. "It's against the code for apprentices to have mates!" "Do you really think they're mates?" She added, sarcastically. "They're just friends." "Whatever you say." Scoffed Rushpaw. Nightpaw knew that it was more than friendship, but padded on toward her mentor. Rushpaw followed. When they arrived, they began on hunting. Nightpaw got the hang of it, and so did Rushpaw. All Nightpaw could her was the nervous call of Snowstorm. She was looking for Featherpaw. Nightpaw knew it was bad luck. Acornpaw was missing as well. Nightpaw spent the whole time worried about her sister. "I told you so." Whispered Rushpaw. Meanwhile, Featherpaw and Acornpaw were curled up, asleep, beyond the territory of the Clans. "Acornpaw-" She began. "It's Acorn now. Let us become loners and prosper together." Featherpaw gulped. "Well, Acorn." She replied. "I don't know if I can. I love you, but I love my Clan and my family. I love my friends, too. We'll be warriors soon enough; then we can be together. Then, I'd even have your kits for you." Acorn sighed. "Feather, you know we can be together now. I love you, and every bit of you. You can't leave- I love you!" Feather leaned in close to Acorn. "Then i'll stay, I love you, too." Acorn began to purr. Nightpaw and Rushpaw were troubled. "Did they abandon the Clan? Their home? Us?" Asked Rushpaw. "We can look to StarClan for the answers. We have faith in them." She murmured. As Rushpaw and her curled up in the apprentice den, a certain tom caught her eye. He seemed to be lurking in the back of the den, looking straight at her. His name was Finchpaw. She studied his broad calico figure. Nightpaw decided to call it a night and just to fall asleep. Nightpaw was dreaming. ''It was a dense forest. She could make out a dark grey cat and an amber one, curled up, sleeping under the moon. It was Featherpaw and Acornpaw. "I will never leave.." Murmured Featherpaw. Acornpaw purred. "I love you." Nightpaw woke up with a jerk of her head. They hadn't come back, still. According to her dream, they would never return. But Nightpaw wasn't a medicine cat, her dreams meant nothing. Finchpaw had a bewildered look on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, i'm fine. Just a bad dream, that's all." Finchpaw nodded and padded toward her. He layed down in her nest. "There wasn't room for me anywhere else." Nightpaw's heart was pounding in her chest as she fell asleep, she felt safe. The next morning, two cats sprinted in the camp. It was Featherpaw and Acornpaw! They'd come back! Nightpaw and Rushpaw were overjoyed. Rockstar padded over. "Where were you two?" He asked. "We ran away." Replied Acorn. "Well, Acornpaw and Featherpaw, why did you?" Rockstar asked in an intimidating manner. "Because we can't be mates in the clan." Acornpaw replied. Rushpaw whispered in Nightpaw's ear; "I told you so." After many adventures and much training, it was time for them to become warriors. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rockstar called. Nightpaw knew it was what he always declared when he wanted them to meet. "I, Rockstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked. "I do." She replied. She could feel the emotion of pure excitement passing through her. She was going to finally be made a warrior! "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightflower. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Nightflower licked his shoulder as he rested his muzzle on her head. "Rushpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Rushpaw replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rushpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rushmist. StarClan honors your awareness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Rushmist dipped his head and padded over to join his sister, Nightflower. They perked their ears as Featherpaw padded forward. "Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Featherpaw replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherfoot. StarClan honors your curiosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Featherfoot leaned over and licked Rockstar's shoulder. "Acornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Acornpaw answered. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Acornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Acornfur. StarClan honors your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Acornfur licked Rockstar's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered. The four new warriors sat vigil that night. Acornfur and Featherfoot were sitting close to each other, purring. Nightflower was gazing at the stars. Rushmist was looking down at his paws. The night was beautiful and glorious, instead of what Nightflower thought would be dull and boring. The next morning, Nightflower watched the love in Acornfur's eyes as he padded up to Featherfoot. "Featherfoot, my dear, I love you so much. Will you be my mate? I understand it's a lot to ask, but for me?" "Acornfur, i'd love to. You mean more to me than anything- than my family, than my clan, than Starclan. Nightflower sighed as she realized she would most likely never share such a moment with anyone. Nightflower was assigned an apprentice- Glacierpaw. He was a quick dark grey tom. Nightflower showed him how to hunt, how to fight, how to hide in battle, how to hunt in the night, and last but not least, the Night Ambush. At last, it was time for Glacierpaw's assessment. Glacierpaw gladly passed by far, and became a warrior; Glacierpelt. Rockstar was getting ill. He was skinny and underfed. He always had bellyaches. He spent most of the time in the medicine den. Oakthorn has always been there to fit his needs, but StarClan would soon be ready to take him. After moons of wonder, the sickness to three of his lives. Nightflower and the other warriors went into the warriors den for some rest. She layed down in joy as she watched Featherfoot with Acornfur. They seemed happier. Happier than she could ever possibly be. She was sound asleep until she heard a ''bang at the entrance. She shook the other strongest warriors as they padded out of the den. There were rogues everywhere, they smelled strange. One leapt for her, but she pushed it away and clawed it's neck. She sprinted to the leader's den, where the deputy, Adderheart stood. The deputy kept trying to keep the rogues away. "Stop it. There's no use." He rasped. "I'll be joining the ranks of StarClan soon, very soon. Adderheart, take good care of the Clan for me." Nightflower tried to fight them off as she watched in horror as the rogues killed every life he had, until he was dead. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet below the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Called Adderstar. "As most of you know, our previous leader, Rockstar, died. I am quite unhappy and I miss him. But I need to choose a new deputy." Sadness rippled through the crowd. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Nightflower." Nightflower dipped her head and fluffed out her fur with pride. She was second in command of Shadowclan. She was trusted. "Nightflower! Nightflower!" Chanted the Clan. After moons of being deputy, Adderstar called a Clan meeting. "As you all know, this clan is turning to shreds. I am a terrible leader. StarClan has told me who is meant to lead. Nightflower. You are more responsible and loyal than I ever could be. Thank you, ShadowClan. Good luck, Nightstar." Nightstar dipped her head to him. She watched him pad to the entrance. "Where are you going?" She asked him. "Away. I don't belong. Everybody, I have kits and a mate outside of the Clan. Goodbye." Adderheart said as he left. "So long, Adderheart. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep." He padded up to her. "I loved you, Nightstar. I really did, until I found this cat. I knew we could never be together." Nightstar scanned his scrawny, sad figure. "I'm sorry, Adderheart." She replied, as he ambled out of camp. Nightstar found a beautiful russet shecat named Redflame. She was a completely loyal member of ShadowClan. Both cats were in love with each other. Soon after, they became mates. It was time Redflame delivered Nightstar's kits. Redflame panted. "Slow down." Advised Nightstar. Oakthorn yowled. "It hurts! I've had kits before, never this bad!" Nightstar could sense Oakthorn's worries. Nightstar watched Redflame. She saw Redflame bleeding out, as she soothed her fur. "Take good care of the kits..." Redflame said, as the russet shecat Nightstar had loved fell limp. "I'm so sorry, Nightstar." Comforted Oakthorn. Nightstar sighed as she padded out to her den. Many moons passed since the death of Redflame. Nightstar had picked Rosethorn as her deputy. A black tom had caught her eye. His name was Blackfeather. He was loyal and kind. He would give his whole life for her. She watched him groom another shecat, and decided she'd tell him. "Blackfeather, may I speak to you?" "Sure." He replied. They padded out of camp together. "Blackfeather, I love you so much. You turn my plain and bland life into a joy. Will you be my mate?" She asked, hopefully. "I love you, Nightstar. and yes, I will." Moons had past where they had spent every moment together. Nightstar had his kits. Three of them; Koikit, Emberkit, and Sparrowkit. Swiftfoot had helped her with her kitting. "It's going to be okay." Blackfeather helped as well. Nightstar later had one more kit, Badgerkit. She was satisfied and decided to give it a break. She was able to continue her duties and was happy with it. And that brings us to the present day, today. Today is a wonderful day. Nightstar is probably in camp with Blackfeather, watching the stars. Category:Fan Fictions